The present invention relates to image capture devices and more particularly, to a lens door mechanism for an image capture device.
There is an interest in making cameras more compact. In order to do so, certain parts on the camera can be designed to take up less space.
What is needed is to an image capture device that has been designed to be compact. What is further needed are image capture device components that require less space in or on the image capture device to work.
A door opening mechanism for an image capture device is provided which translates non-linear motion into a linear motion used to open or close the lens door.
In one particular embodiment, rotary motion is translated to the linear up and down motion of the lens door.
In another embodiment, the pendular motion of a door control grip is translated to the linear up and down motion of the lens door.
Other particular features and embodiments will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure of the invention.